Question: Twenty-seven increased by twice a number is 39. What is the number?
Explanation: We are asked to solve $27+2x=39$ for $x$.  We subtract 27 from both sides and then multiply both sides by $\frac{1}{2}$: \begin{align*}
27+2x&=39 \\
2x &= 12 \\
x &= \boxed{6}.
\end{align*}